victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jori
Jori is a term for the pairing of the friendship between Jade West and Tori Vega (J'/ade and T/'ori), another being Tade (T/'ori and J/'ade). Although they seem to be rivals, Tori and Jade seem to be developing a friendship as the series has progressed. Although, at times Jade seems to despise Tori (while she insists on being nice to Jade), she will run to her first when she has a problem. Potential for romance comes from Jade who enjoys making Tori suffer and strives to get a reaction from her, while at the same time running to her for help and comfort such as in Jade Dumps Beck.They can help eachother out sometimes. Their majoy Jori moment is seen in the episode The Wok Star. Major Jori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Jade continues to look at Tori even when Beck kisses her. *Jade dumps iced coffee on Tori's head during improv class to get back at her for rubbing Beck. *Jade makes suggestive facial expressions when she picks Tori for her improv group. *When Tori enters late the next day, Jade is immediately aware and straightens in her seat. *Tori picks Jade as an actress in the improv scene *They go back and forth during the scene *Tori manages to get to Jade which pushes her to screw up in improv. *Tori kisses Beck to make Jade angry. This starts their game of arguing back and forth that goes on for the majority of Season 1. 'The Bird Scene' *Jade is seen hanging around Tori, although she claims to dislike her and says "I'm not your friend." She says this in a merry voice. *She also is the first to write on Tori's dry erase board on her locker. She writes the word "STUPID" on it so it would read "Tori's STUPID Locker". *Jade looks on happily and sometimes irately at Tori's Bird scene. *Jade claps for Tori after she passes The Bird Scene. *Tori uses her generic boy voice to say "Maybe I should 'make it shine'" when Jade says she still thinks her locker is dull. *Jade is impressed with Tori's locker once it lights up, though she refuses to compliment it. *Jade glares at Beck when he invites Tori to come with them to get food. Stage Fighting *When Jade is making fun of Tori about not knowing about stage-fighting, Tori is embarrassed, so she asks André privately. *However, Tori manages to get a jab in at the end, saying, "(About Beck) I figure he already suffers enough pain dating you." At this, Jade seems to be more enraged than she ever is with Sinjin or other people, proving she takes what Tori says more personally. *After Tori learns that Jade is her partner, Jade winks and raises her eyebrows in a flirt-like manner. *Tori can't stop thinking about Jade during lunch. *When Jade practices with Tori for their stage fight, she never tries to hurt her when they rehearse. Also, instead of hurting Tori and making it look like an accident, Jade pretends that Tori hit her. *When Tori yells "Butternut!" Jade looks upset that Tori didn't trust her. *Tori tries to help Jade by getting a chair for her; unfortunately it's a break-away chair. *Tori doesn't turn Jade in when André tells her the truth about what happened, even though she received two weeks of punishment and had to clean up the Blackbox Theater after a staged food fight. *Jade visits Tori after she learns that Tori is serving her punishment. *When Tori refuses to get Jade in trouble, and she learns that she got off the hook, Tori reveals that she doesn't want to fight with her through all of high school. Jade doesn't get why Tori is being nice, when she's only tried to sabotage her, and Tori suggests she be nice for a change. Jade decides to help Tori clean up the mess and she makes it a fun experience with music and dancing. She manages to convince Tori to make a break for it, leaving the work to the security guard Derrick. They leave the scene together. 'The Birthweek Song' *Tori accepts Jade's coffee, then learns she found it in the garbage. Tori doesn't tell Trina about this when she decides to take it from her. This shows Tori and Jade are more alike than they would like to admit. *When Trina says hi to "Tori's friend", Jade says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." and walks away. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Tori is interested in how Jade reacted to the picture of Beck and Alyssa Vaughn. Tori knew that Jade wouldn't be okay with it. *Jade laughs at the idea of Tori being Beck's girlfriend. *Jade shows interest in Tori's opinion when she agrees with her and puts her arm around her. *Jade and Tori have similar opinions on the way a boyfriend should act. *Tori doesn't want Jade to break up with Beck, a sign that she may not like Beck as more than a friend. *Tori knows what Jade means when she says "you know what." *Tori and Jade share a lot of body contact during the fight between Beck and Jade. *Jade doesn't like the idea of having another boyfriend. *Tori wants to cheer Jade up about the break up, so she sits by her at lunch. *Tori conceals her excitement of seeing Alyssa Vaughn to cheer up Jade. *Jade comes to Tori for help. She compares her love life to a broken kite. *Jade admits that she would be Tori's friend. *Jade shows vulnerability to Tori. The only other time she's shown to be vulnerable to anyone but Beck was in Survival of the Hottest. *Tori helps Jade even if they aren't friends. *Tori is not mad at Jade for messing up her pillow. *Tori is upset when she thinks Jade called her a dog which could be a reference to the Pilot episode. *Tori smirks when she gets the dog to blow his nose to which Jade raises impressed eyebrows. *Jade says she owes Tori; we have yet to see what Jade has done to exchange the favor. *Jade makes Tori walk home, and Tori takes great offense to this. *Tori is upset that Jade would rather kiss Beck than bring her home. 'Tori the Zombie' *Jade looks on during Tori's performance in rehearsals of the play. *In a play, Jade is a supporting character of Tori's main role, and seems to be one of her character's friends. *Jade tried to take over Tori's part when they could not remove the makeup, implying that they are still rivals. *After the show Jade is hanging around Tori and not Beck despite not being friends with her. *While Sofia talks to the cast, Jade and Tori are in close vicinity to one another. *After Sinjin turns on the disco music and tells everyone "Don't fight it!", Tori and Jade both shrug and dance to the music. 'Robarazzi' *Tori looks at Jade when Cat hints about the 'tree face'. *Jade sarcastically say 'why' to Robbie, and Tori says the same thing. *Jade does not react when Beck tries to touch Tori's pimple. *Jade is annoyed when Robbie accuses Tori of freaking out, showing she cares about Tori or maybe it was her job. *Jade blames Tori for Robarazzi and tells her everyone is looking at her pimple. *Jade calls Tori to tell her to check out Robarazzi. Apparently she's really upset. This is another sign of Jade showing vulnerability to Tori. *Jade's number is blocked on Tori's phone, but Tori unblocks it. *Jade somehow knew Tori's number. *Jade and Tori take pictures of Robbie wearing nothing but a towel. *Jade asks Tori about her pit cream, to which Tori replies, "Never speak of it!" Jade later uses this line to Cat in Survival of the Hottest. *tori tells jade she dosent have to be mean to everbody and jade stops talking *jade backed up tori when the robarazzi people started yelling at them *tori gets on the slap.com as soon as jade tells her to *after watching the video tori lets out a big sigh feeling bad for jade 'Survival of the Hottest' *Tori touches Jade all over to see if she's sweating, Jade smiles at this. *Jade is the only one who answers to Tori when she says "Wait! I forgot!" *Jade is beside Tori when trying to get air from Tori's tiny fan. Beck is behind her. *Tori sits next to Jade at the lunch table in the beginning, with no complaints from Jade. *When Jade is insulting Trina, it shows she likes Tori more than her. *Jade and Tori didn't fight at all throughout the episode. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Jade enters Tori's video chat just to talk to Beck. *When Jade comes over to Beck's house while Tori and Beck are video chatting, Jade shuts off Beck's video camera because Tori was in their argument but she just needed Beck. *Tori is concerned because Beck has a cheerleader neighbor. *Tori and Jade are both enraged that Sinjin is in Jade's house. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori wanted to join Jade's team. *When Tori won the battle of whether she could try out for Ping Pong Club or not, she says "Read the phone Jade. Reeeaaad the phonnne." *Jade then steals this bit to which Tori claims ownership of. *Jade lends Tori her dress, so Tori can perform. *Tori touches Jade's shoulder slightly when she performs "Tell Me that You Love Me". *Jade claps for Tori when she finishes her song "Tell Me That You Love Me". *Tori posts a Slap status update that Jade's dress feels warm. *jade did not want tori to join the team *jade looked empressed and upset that tori was good at ping pong 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade comes to look for Tori with Beck when Tori hides after spraying cheese on Cat and Daniel. *Jade explains to Tori why Cat is angry with her. *Jade mocks Tori throughout the episode. *Jade is the first to be very aware of Tori's jealously. *Jade is excited at the opportunity to torment Tori. *Tori doesn't get angry but simply asks if Jade "ever takes a day off." Shows that Jade does things like this every day. *Jade was going to let Tori slap her with a sausage. *Tori wasn't really going to slap Jade. *Jade tells Tori to "come out to play" when Beck and Jade are looking for her in the black box theater. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade gets mad when Beck asks Tori why she can't come to the karaoke. *Jade goes to Tori for help, which she's done several times (in Robarazzi, and Jade Dumps Beck), suggesting that she considers Tori to be her confidant. *When Cat comes in with frozen yogurt, Tori replies by saying "Frozen yogurt doesn't solve all the world`s problems!", Jade immediately says "I told you we should've brought donuts", indicating that she intended to bring Tori something for her troubles. *Although the girls are described to be less mean than Jade, Tori extremely dislikes them for cheating Cat and Jade out of a win. *Jade is okay with a plan that gives all the glory and props to Tori to get retribution against Haley and Tera. *Tori agrees to help Jade and Cat get revenge. *When Tori tells Cat and Jade about Trina's mouth blood on her arm, Jade says "Cool." *After Cat says "Jade has a plan", Jade raises her eyebrows in a flirty manner towards Tori. *Initially during Tori's performance, Jade seems to be watching her intently. *Jade cheers and dances to Tori's song. *Tori invites Cat, as well as Jade onto the stage, showing their friendship has grown and solidified. *At the end of the song, Jade and Tori clasp hands, as well as move in closer to each other. It can be seen that Tori goes in for a hug, but Jade denies it with the celebratory hands-high. *Once Tori's done with her song, the owner says "Wait", causing Jade to annoyingly ask "Wait for what?", implying that she acknowledges Tori's talent, and knew that she won. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade brings Tori a textbook that she had been borrowing, but she painted it black. *Jade and Tori both agreed to not to the Diddly-Bops ever again when Cat books another gig. *jade cheers on tori and andre during the song Wok Star *As seen in the promo, Tori says to Jade "Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze". *Jade hugs Tori at the end of the episode. *Tori is upset when Jade tells her she ruined her life. *Tori also seems upset when Jade tells her that they're not friends, showing that Tori values a friendship with Jade. *Tori is the only one who actually tries to help Jade produce her play. *Jade tells Tori about how she invited her dad to the play. Later, Tori is seen explaining the situation to the others, implying that Jade didn't tell any of them. This could indicate that Jade does think of Tori as a friend, even if she doesn't admit it. *When the restaurant lady is around, Jade simply says Tori isn't her friend, yet, when her dad asks "A friend of yours?" at the end of Jade's play, Jade replies "Eh" meaning...possibly they could be, or she lightened up a bit. *At the end when Jade's Father leaves, Jade hugs Tori; this could also mean that Jade and Tori friendship is starting to grow. When Jade hugs Tori, she was smiling meaning that Tori made her happy. *Tori is willing to help Jade with her play despite their past fights. 'The Wood' *Jade bumped Tori off the couch when they were about to watch The Wood. *Tori and Jade hang out together. They smash Festus' car together and have a pretend girl-fight, and it actually looks as if they are having fun. *When they're pushing Festus in a wheelbarrow down a road, they sing "Forever Baby" together both in English and Spanish. Without talking about it, showing they might want to sing the song to each other. *Jade is in Tori's house, and she says she has a lot of things in her room, While giving her a smirk and "rawr"ish noise. *They seem to be agreeing with each other a lot in this episode. *They walked down the main stairs together. *They stood next to each other on the stairs. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *While the movie is being filmed, Tori says to Beck, "I want you on the couch." Jade hears this and says "Girl..." to Tori in an "I'm warning you" tone. Tori indignantly responds "For the shot!" She seems upset that Jade doesn't trust her. *When Tori tells the embarrassing story about Trina, you can see Jade laughing in the background. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Tori picks an innocent farmgirl from Alabama who is always super sweet and nice and never gets upset about anything for Jade to play. *Tori (as Officer Pedesto) stuffs a mouthful of Raisin Bran into Jade's mouth (as the farmgirl). 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Jade cares that Ryder will probably break Tori's heart when she asks why she's so happy. *Jade tells Tori that she's stupid. (Tough Love) *Jade is seen clapping for Tori when she was onstage. She was also cheering for her when she was singing. *Tori says that Jade is bothered by the idea of good things happening to her. Jade agrees. *jade calls tori stupid but tori puts "ya i was so stupid" in her lyrics of begging on your knees there for agreeing with jade * TheSlap.com Hints *Jade posts a picture of her with a black eye as her profile picture to make Tori feel bad. *Jade has recently posted that she thinks "Pink stinks". Here's the whole chat: **Jade: Pink Stinks. **Tori: The color? **Jade: Yep. Felt it needed to be said. *Jade and Tori agree to do back up singing and dancing in Robbie's song about his big toe. *Jade also posted that she asked Tori to do her a favor (apparently she felt dirty about it). *Tori posted a picture of Jade and said that she looked hot. *Tori asked for ideas for what to get Jade for the Holidays, it is unknown what she got her. *On a picture named "Jade all prettied up" in Tori's Freak the Freak out Gallery she tagged it as "Jade looks hot in this pic but don't tell her I said so. She doesn't like when I compliment her cuz it takes all the fun out of insulting me." *Tori says that Jade's new look looks nice, although Jade has warned people against complimenting her on it. Video:F**kin' Perfect - *Jori* Video:Jade/Tori- Hey Brittany Video:Jade/Tori - There For You Video:Meteor Shower - Jori Video:Take-Me-Or-Leave-Me (Jade/Tori) Video:T o r i J a d e // O n e . m o r e . r e a s o n Video:Oh I swear I don't want this... Jade/Tori Video:Jade/Tori Mercy Video: Victorious Tori And Jade Singing 'Forever Baby'(In Spanish Also) Jori in real life Elitoria Category:Pairings Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Jade West Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Jori